Axel Reports
by Zaxel
Summary: Xemnas asked us to write some reports for him. Well... I write a few things that happen during my time in the Organization. I mean... how hard can it be? warning: some suggestive themes, shounenai and light language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wut up yall?! Remember the Saix reports? Well... I was just finishing up the newest ones and then it began to SNOW! So... I decided to add other reports for the Org members... which ended up being Axel! so... here...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: KH and KH2 belongs to Square-enix n Disney. I don't own it just borrowing it...

**_Axel Report: One --_**

_Oh... would ya look at that? My first entry. Xemnas asked the Organization to write like our own journal or something for his studies. He thinks that maybe with understanding us he could probably understand the behavior of a Nobody better._

_Pfft...What a stupid idea...  
_

_Well, today some weird stuff happened. For the first time ever, it snowed. SNOWED! I was so surprised to see it, it was like the day when we first saw rain here in our world. It's shocking yet so comforting. Seeing snow in our like watching the impossible happen. Xemnas couldn't believe it either. It was like watching a computer malfunctioning. You could hear the gears working in his brain as he tried to grasp the concept of what he dubbed as "empty snow." He couldn't understand how something could exist in a world that doesn't. Eventually though, he gave up thinking about it and decided to let everyone enjoy the moment while it lasted. He gave everyone the go ahead and we all went out into the city._

_Believe you me, it was be-u-ti-ful! The site of snow on the city sidewalk was something out of this world. It was like vanilla frosting on chocolate! (hungry) I might be sounding really dumb right now but I can't even remember the last time I've seen snow. It was like a phenomenon. These feelings of happiness and joy suddenly came back to me as I walked around the city._

_I enjoyed it with the company of my buddy Roxas. We built a snowman that almost looked like Xemnas but Xigbar kind of killed it. Demyx and him were throwing snowballs at each other and their terrible aiming knocked off my snowman's head. This ensued a bigger snowball battle which now included Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and me. After running away from a losing battle, Roxas and I retreaded to far away area and made snow angels. Then finally, we went into one of those cafe shops run by a bunch of lesser Nobodies and got some hot chocolate._

_... hmm, I dunno. What I felt today was kind of weird. It was like the kid in me that had been lost has finally come back home. I see it as another memory that me and Roxas can share together along with the rest of the cherished memories we hold in our own album._

_... ew... when did I get poetic? _

_-- Axel_

_---_

_A/N: all I'm gonna say is... REVIEW PLEASE!! and thanks for reading! _


	2. Report Two

Axel Report 2

A/N: Here's the second report! Sorry I took so long! Enjoy!

* * *

_Hmm… the second report huh? I actually never thought I would be writing another one of these things. I'm not really all that good with writing stuff down anyway. My vocab isn't very… wide…_

_Anyhow, the other day I was chillin with Roxas at the top of Twilight Towns clock tower. We were eating some of his favorite ice cream, that sea salt stuff (which is like, good as hell!), when he decided to spill his guts to me. He told me every little thing that had been bothering him. For example, things about the keyblade and how Xem would always call him his "Key." I never knew how confused and annoyed the boy was about it._

_He also told me how he had a crush on Saix. I couldn't help but laugh, remembering how Moon Man used to bitch at me about how Roxas would try to express his "feelings" through heart shaped chocolates. Roxas told me he didn't know any better, he remembered that Nobody's had no hearts so it wasn't possible for him to like someone. Maybe admire, but not actually feel something towards someone._

_I always hated it when my Roxi (yes… I call him _my Roxi_) would angst, though he always tried his best not to show it. There was never a way for me to make him feel better so I'd use the excuse "we're Nobody's" to numb his sadness._

_Sometimes I think I make it worse for him._

_Anyway, he didn't tell me anything else. Only thanked me for being there and listening to his ranting. Honestly, I enjoy it when Roxas rants. Give's me a good reason to hear his voice. Heheh… yeah. Imma admit… I love hearing Roxas' voice. But I'm not going to get into that right now._

_On our way back to the castle though, he decided to tell me how much he liked the ocean. It was just one of those random moments he tends to have. He just starts a conversation out of no where. Well anyway, he said it was something he knew was connected to his Somebody. This led to a conversation about my Somebody. He asked if I'd remember anything of mine and I just told him, "everything about me is a reflection of my Somebody."_

"_So… if you were whole again… you'd still be my friend?" He asked me. It took me a minute to answer that. I just smiled to him and said, "Honestly? I think we'd be more than that." Now… at the time, I actually thought it was the right thing to say. But…_

_I don't even know what happened. After I said that, the kid just started laughing. First time ever had I seen him laughing so hard. He keeled over, clutching his stomach, and gasping for air while his eyes were watering up._

_Like, for real… what the fuck did I say? No… wait… okay, yeah. I did say something dumb. Okay, so I have a crush on the kid, big fucking deal…_

_When he decided to stop he finally said, "I had a thought…"_

"_A thought?" I asked. Like, what the fuck…._

_He told me it was something that I had said. That maybe one day things will be different and maybe we will be more than friends. Before I could question him, he gave me a quick hug and ran off._

_Maybe it's just me but did he sort of kind of but didn't but almost did admit that he liked me back?_

_Okay for real… what the fuck?_

_--Axel_


End file.
